l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasuki Nokatsu
Yasuki Nokatsu was a taskmaster of the Crab Clan Yasuki Nokatsu (Shadowlands Boxtext) and forced the Mujina to work for his clan. Yasuki Nokatsu (Ambition's Debt flavor) He later became the Dark Oracle of Earth until his death in 1170. Taskmaster Nokatsu was a samurai ill-trained, poorly equipped, and inadequately prepared for the stress of personal combat. He excelled as Taskmaster, a sort of improvisational drill-sergeant used to keep ashigaru and other undisciplined troops in line. Nokatsu mixed shouting encouragement and promises of rewards with threatening hideous punishments to those who failed to heed him. Clan War: The Clans, p. 15 Usagi Tomoe When Usagi Tomoe was sent to Otosan Uchi in 1122 Bells of the Dead, p. 9 by her father, Hare Clan Champion Usagi Oda, to marry her to an influential Crab or Scorpion it was Nokatsu who was the most interested suitor. Oda was not comfortable with Nokatsu and his flogging slaves for a living, so the engagement never happened. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 22 sidebar Scorpion Coup In the fourth day of the Scorpion Coup, Hida Kisada arrived at Otosan Uchi and turned his red flag, Kisada's Allegiance, toward the Clans encampments. The Crab forces attacked the Southern Wall before it was too dark to fight, with Hida Tampako and Nokatsu with the Crab Heavy Infantry, alongside Hida Amoro with his Dead-Eyes Berserkers, and Kaiu Kenru overseeing the siege engines. They were confronted by Bayushi Togai and Bayushi Dozan with their Black Cabal, Bayushi Tomaru with his Scorpion Claws, and Bayushi Tasu with his Scorpion's Strike. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 62 Trapped at Hiruma Castle In 1132 Nokatsu was in the besieged Kyuden Hiruma. Hida Yakamo had left the castle seeking reinforcements, and Hiruma Yoshi, the Hiruma Daimyo, was the commander of the castle in his absence. Kuni Yori shown the Yakamo's helm as a probe of the Doom of his fallen Champion, and Yoshi offered the tainted shugenja a bargain, the life of Yakamo for all the Hiruma family, who willingly would become servants of the Shadowlands. Nokatsu was against it, but Yoshi opened the gates and took the Yori's hand. At that moment the Crab reinforcements led by Hida Yasamura and Hida O-Ushi were in sight, and Yoshi tried to kill Yori with jade, but died without success. The castle was taken by the Shadowlands and Nokatsu with it. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee War against Shadows Nokatsu in 1133 was part of the Crab army who marched to Volturnum and fought in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Nokatsu was leading his mujina. Sunset Tower Dark Oracle of Earth The angriest and most violent Dark Oracle, Nokatsu was also the one most likely to take direct action against the forces of Rokugan when given an opportunity. In 1158 he accepted the burden of Dark Oracle under duress. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 90 Because Daigotsu wished to bind Nokatsu, he tortured the Crab Clan samurai for nearly twenty years before Nokatsu finally acquiesced, pledging his life and loyalty to Daigotsu, The Greatest Cost (A Perfect Cut flavor) Unspeakable Preparations (A Perfect Cut flavor) and received the Yakamo's Claw. Preparing the Edge (A Perfect Cut Picture) Despite his corruption and his power, or perhaps because of it, Nokatsu had no choice but to serve Daigotsu even though he hated him above all. The Dark Blessing of Earth Kuni scholars believed that it was the Dark Blessing of Earth that allowed the Oni Lord known as the Maw to visit devastation upon the Hiruma lands. Whether this was true or not, none could say for certain. Nokatsu was extremely reluctant to bestow his blessing, but any who could fulfill his requirements would surely be an unstoppable force of destruction. Location Nokatsu dwelled withing the Twilight Mountains' blackest, coldest recesses, far to the south of Crab Clan lands. He moved through the earth without difficulty, and rarely stayed in one place for long. Nokatsu accepted only raw, unfettered power. Sunset Tower Nokatsu had known to patronage those few beings who had sought him and survived his wrath. His will had been thwarted only once in recent memory, when the corrupted shugenja Katsu used the Dark Covenant of Earth to force Nokatsu to rebuild Sunset Tower in Otosan Uchi in 1159. Afterwards, Nokatsu took Katsu to serve Daigotsu. Four Winds, p. 32 Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 in the Fall of Otosan Uchi Nokatsu attacked the Sheltered Swords Neighborhood and killed Kakita Hisashi and Mirumoto Hoitsu. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Death In 1170 Nokatsu took up residence beneath Sleeping Thunder Mountain, intent on using the Bloodsword Judgement and the angry earth spirits in the mountain to awake the sleeping volcano and to wreak havok in Rokugan. His plot was foiled by Isawa Takesi, Isawa Mizuhiko, Isawa Oharu and Shiba Sakishi. Oharu sacrificed herself to weaken Nokatsu enough so he could be killed by Mizuhiko who was wielding Judgement. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Family Nokatsu had a son, born before he became an Oracle, Yasuki Tenzo. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon See Also * Yasuki Nokatsu/CW Meta External Links * Yasuki Nokatsu (Shadowlands) * Yasuki Nokatsu Exp (Ambition's Debt) * Yasuki Nokatsu Exp2 (Soul of the Empire) * Dark Oracle of Earth Exp (A Perfect Cut, Promotional) Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Oracles